


Chaos in the Midst of Peace

by SeriCereal



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriCereal/pseuds/SeriCereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an expedition outside of Wall Rose, things mostly went well, except for one thing. Levi went missing. There is some hope that he is still alive since they could not find his horse or 3DMG, but hope is wearing thin as time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_  
Hanji barked order after order at her assistants, making sure to keep the titan weak while they did their most rigorous testing. They had the titan contained in a large steel prison that they had created with the help of government funding and her own creativity. They lured the titan into the cage by using soldiers as bait, making sure they stayed at leave 10 meters ahead of the 9-meter class titan. They made sure to keep the surrounding area empty of all humans that the titans would most definitely consume, with only the Survey Corps members for him to follow. The soldiers were to lead the titans into the large open side of the cage, and on the other side of it there would be a smaller opening just large enough for only the group of soldiers to escape. The capture mission went without a hitch and had no casualties, which was something everyone on the base could appreciate. 

She was standing inside of the indestructible cage as they continued the testing. They were about to begin the test where they deprive the titan of light when something particularly odd happened. The titan began to talk. It was strange that it waited until now, since they had been testing on it for about an hour and a half. It didn’t say large words or extravagant sentences, just short and simple ones. “It hurts” was the most prevalent phrase. Almost everything else was just some type of moan or gibberish. The titan also uttered “help,” as though it knew who the people conducting these tests were. Hanji walked up to the titan’s and began asking it questions. “What’s your name?” was her first question. The titan only replied with “Help…” 

“Where did you come from?”  
“It hurts…”  
“Why do you eat people?”  
“Help…”  
“How do you exist?”  
“It hurts…” 

As Hanji continued to ask the questions her eyebrows began to furrow. It just did not make sense. At the beginning of the testing, it was completely silent. Then suddenly it began asking for help. She did not understand what was happening. The titan was completely normal at first, nothing at all out of the ordinary during the basic tests. She supposed that this one was an abnormal after all. She continued asking it questions to try and get any reply that was not “It hurts…” and “Help…” She called up to her assistants to lower the large tent and was about to walk out of the steel cage. 

“Hanji…” the titan said, almost inaudibly, but she was barely close enough to hear it. Hanji’s eyes widened as she turned around. “What did you say?” She asked the titan.

“Hanji…” it repeated, a bit louder this time.


	2. Some News from your Commander

The various squad leaders of the Scouting Regiment looked around at each other, unsure of why they were gathered in the rec hall. Erwin had told them that they were to meet there at three o’clock. By three, everyone was there except for Erwin. Hanji slipped a glance at Levi and raised her eyebrows, gesturing to the door. He responded by shaking his head and tapping his wrist. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear, “Do you know where the Commander is?” He shook his head, the time was nearing three-thirty, and he was never this late. 

Just as he finished that thought, the very commander they were wondering about walked into the door. He walked through the crowd of now saluting leaders and stopped when he reached the front of the room. He turned around and returned their salutes, then relayed his plans to them. “We will be going on an expedition outside of Wall Rose in three weeks. The goal of the expedition is to try and gain a base outside of the wall. If you have any questions, please come and see me now.”

Hanji and Levi looked at each other and shrugged, walking out of the dining hall after the very brief announcement while many of the other leaders went to go talk to Erwin. “Where to now, Levi?” Hanji inquired, completely bored. Levi looked over at her and sighed. 

“Maybe to go tell our squads about the mission in three weeks. You know, so that they can be prepared for it?” Hanji laughed and shook her head, her ponytail swaying back and forth. 

“Right, right. That’s definitely the first thing we should do.” Levi couldn’t help but give a small smile at her reply. 

“We can talk after we report to our squads about the mission. I’ll meet you back here in an hour. Don’t be late.” With that, Levi and Hanji both left to gather their squads to tell them the report they were given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It was a much longer one than I had anticipated, and I planned on making this chapter much longer, but I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. So here's what I have written for the chapter so far and I may or may not just add the rest to it after I finish it. Either that, or make the rest of it an entirely new chapter. The length of time in between chapters will depend greatly upon how much school work I have going on.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you continue reading!


End file.
